<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be a Decent Raven by ChristineThalassinou1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724984">To Be a Decent Raven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990'>ChristineThalassinou1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warcraft One Shots &amp; Short Stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Master &amp; Apprentice Relationship, Protective Medivh, Raven!Khadgar, Shapeshifting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar tries animal transformation for the very first time, and Medivh just can't get enough of his fluffy apprentice's cuteness.<br/>Post-movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khadgar &amp; Medivh (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warcraft One Shots &amp; Short Stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be a Decent Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, try it. Your turn" Medivh said to his apprentice after he demonstrated a flawless transformation into raven form and back.</p><p>They were sitting on the floor in the library, facing each other, and right up to his changing back, Medivh had been petted and cuddled thoroughly by Khadgar, who had the audacity to pick the raven up and simply hug it to his chest as if he was a plush toy. Medivh loved every second of it, but he'd have let a demon possess him again before admitting it to anyone.</p><p>Khadgar swallowed nervously. It was one thing to read about animal transformation and watch your master doing it, and completely another to try it yourself for the first time. So many things could've gone wrong, like he wouldn't end up in the form he wanted, he'd get stuck, etc. Medivh made it look natural and effortless, but Khadgar knew very well that it was anything but. If someone wasn't a born shapeshifter, learning animal transformation took months at the very least; however, Khadgar had his suspicion that Medivh was in fact one.</p><p>"You have to begin somewhere" Medivh added with a kind smile, looking thoroughly amused by his apprentice's hesitation. "And besides, I'm here... Should anything awful happen, I'll fix it" he promised, and it simultaneously calmed Khadgar somewhat and made him even more anxious; his master admitted that things could go awfully wrong, after all.</p><p>"Right" Khadgar muttered, taking a deep breath. "It can't be that bad."</p><p>Medivh instinctively flinched as the bright flash of light that accompanied Khadgar's transformation assaulted his eyes, making them water. As he blinked the tears and white spots away and his gaze fell on his apprentice, he involuntarily broke into a grin. Khadgar, in the form of a scruffy, fluffy teenage raven, chirped at him questioningly, hopping closer when Medivh extended his hand toward him.</p><p>"Yes, you've done well" the Guardian said, letting Khadgar hop onto his palm; being a raven shapeshifter himself enabled him to understand his apprentice even in bird form. "You've done very well."</p><p>Khadgar closed his eyes in blissful happiness as Medivh petted him gently, settling on his master's hand in perfect comfort; his fluffy form filled Medivh's palm almost completely.</p><p>"Don't you want to change back?"</p><p>Khadgar peeped a defiant 'no', rubbing his small black head against Medivh's thumb that caressed him oh-so-lovely.</p><p>"Hmm... alright, then, but I have some research to do, so..." Medivh raised his hand, and Khadgar in it, and tried to nudge the little raven gently to take residence on his shoulder instead.</p><p>Khadgar obeyed, albeit a bit grudgingly because it meant no more petting, and hopped on his master's shoulder, snuggling into his long, silky hair.</p><p>"No picking" Medivh muttered warningly, and Khadgar gave up on his plan to play with the soft locks.</p><p>Medivh settled in one of the comfortable armchairs next to the huge windows and began reading, soon getting completely absorbed in it. Khadgar sat on his shoulder, hiding in his soft, warm hair and sometimes dozing off, but around dinnertime, the little raven started chirping for food. Medivh, still concentrating on his book mostly, conjured some corn and water into his hand and offered it to Khadgar. The apprentice had his dinner and went back straight to his previous spot on his master's shoulder.</p><p>When Medivh decided that it was time to retreat, Khadgar was still hiding in his hair and apparently was absolutely happy there.</p><p>"Still not being in the mood for reclaiming your humanity?" Medivh asked when arriving into his room, he gently took the little raven into his hands so Khadgar was sitting in his cupped palms, ruffling his feathers lazily.</p><p>He again squeaked a 'no', burrowing himself deeper into Medivh's hands. The Guardian just watched him for a while with a soft, gentle smile; his little raven apprentice was just so adorable and precious. Khadgar blinked back at him, chirping inquisitively. Medivh hesitated only for a moment.</p><p>"Alright" he said, putting Khadgar down on his huge bed and making a nest for him from his heavy, warm feathery robe.</p><p>Khadgar's overjoyed squawking as he snuggled into it made it absolutely worth it.</p><p>"Turn away, please" he said, and his apprentice obeyed, hiding his small head under a wrinkle in the fabric until Medivh changed into his pyjama bottom and sleeping shirt.</p><p>"You, too" Medivh smiled when Khadgar chirped up, actually sounding a bit sleepy.</p><p>The sight of Khadgar sleeping curled into his robe in his human form the next morning was one of Medivh's most treasured memories for a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>